


Cherry Flavored

by frougz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Harry Styles, Annoyed Louis Tomlinson, Arcades, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Lollipops, M/M, Smoking, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frougz/pseuds/frougz
Summary: Summer flings don’t often lead to good things.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. I've Been Getting High

The summer heat in California was not kind to Louis as his chest heaved up and down. His flip-flops slapped the concrete and he felt his clothes starting to stick to his skin. He was five minutes late to his job, which he had only had for a week. This was the third day in a row he was late, which meant it was gonna be the third day in a row his boss yelled at him while the boy who smoked outside stared at him, with what Louis assumed to a blunt, hanging out of his mouth. The smell of it and the boy's red eyes was enough for Louis to make a safe assumption. He turned the corner and as he thought, right next to the no smoking sign, the boy was there with a blunt in his mouth. 

"You can't smoke here, the sign is right next to you dude." Louis exhaustedly tried to relay to the stranger. 

With a mischievous grin on his face, the boy retaliated "That only applies to being inside the arcade, I'm not inside the arcade."

Louis grit his teeth, cause that wasn't true, but he wasn't sure there was anything he could do about it. He stomped past the stranger deciding not to try today. He had tried the past two days resulting in getting absolutely no where. 

"Tomlinson!" a sharp voice called. 

Louis turned around, greeted with the face of his boss, Scott. 

"Evening, sir!." Louis tried to act chipper, but it was a bit hard as he stood there with sweat still dripping down his forehead and someone staring at him from outside the window.

He watched as his boss started to drone on about how being late wasn't acceptable, and how he could lose his job, and the only thing Louis could think about was how much he didn't care, so he chose to stare back out the window.

"One more time, and I'm gonna let you go." Scott finally finished his lecture, and Louis caught the tail end of it. He scampered off to do his job.

-

"30 more minutes..." was the only thought jumping around Louis' brain. It had been three and a half hours since he got yelled at, and he was now trying to make it through the last of his shift, before he finally got to return home. The bell at the top of the door chimed loudly signaling that someone had walked in. He looked up from the counter, and in walked the boy with the red eyes, who smelled like pine, with brown hair, and a stupid smile, for once however he did not have the blunt in between his pretty lips or long fingers. 

"Hello, welcome to Marvin's Arcade and Entertainment, how may I help you?" Louis internally cringed at how monotone his voice sounded. 

"100 tokens." Was all the boy said as he smacked a twenty-dollar bill on the counter. 

Louis scowled a bit, but took the money and bitterly pushed it in the cash register, then turned around and grabbed the cup of tokens for the stranger, and smacked it on the counter for the stranger to take. 

"Thanks," he took a look at Louis' name tag "Louis." He was now smirking as he spoke.

He pranced away from the counter and to the games while Louis smacked his head on the counter. He breathed heavily and sat up again and watched as the boy played arcade games uncaring. 25 minutes later he walked up to the counter with an armful of tickets. He placed them down in front of Louis.

"What can I get with this?" he asked.

Louis took the tickets and started counting, a painfully silent minute later, he responded "You have 75 tickets. You can get a lollipop." The stranger smiled even wider.

"I'd like a cherry flavored lollipop then, Louis."

Louis leaned down and grabbed one from behind the counter. He slid it across and said "Have a nice day." with a little wave.

"Harry, my names Harry." Harry took the lollipop and unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. "Maybe I should've gotten grape." 

"Have a nice day, Harry." Louis stomped away to the backroom, where he could now peacefully clock out and go home without worrying about stupid strangers named Harry who smokes.


	2. It’s Keeping Me Low Now

It was storming today, and it was stupid. Louis decided it was stupid because his flip-flops slapped the wet concrete and he felt his clothes stick to his skin. He wasn’t running late today however because he wanted to be early for once. He turned the corner, and there was Harry.

It has been a week since Harry had purchased a lollipop from the arcade and it had been stuck in Louis’ head since. He walked closer to the doors and right before he stuck out his hand to pull it open, he heard Harry say something. 

“I have an offer for you. Meet me right here after work please.” He spoke calmly. 

Louis scowled, who did this guy think he was? First getting stuck in Louis’ head, now having an offer for him. He ignored what Harry said and walked to clock in. 

“Forget about it” he was telling himself, nothing good will come from that boy. Forget about it. Louis tried his hardest to reject the thought from his mind, he didn’t want it, but it finally persisted and he knew he’d give in, after an excruciating four hours, he finally walked back out of the arcade. Harry still stood against the wall, he had a lollipop in his mouth this time however. Louis wondered where he had got it from. 

“Well hello hello” Harry greeted with a large smile. Louis wasn’t amused. 

“We’re gonna go for a drive,” Harry walked up to a bright red Jeep Wrangler, and opened the driver's side door. “Get in,” he motioned. 

“No, I don’t know you.” Louis stated firmly 

“But you want to know me.” Louis was taken aback by the statement, because it was true. 

“Look, I’ll give you 200 dollars if you just get in the car right now.” Harry was trying really hard to get Louis in the car, and it was going to work because Louis was broke. 

“I’m not a hooker, asshole” Louis glared at the boy behind the wheel, this was his last attempt to be strong and just go home. It didn’t work. 

“I don’t have those kind of intentions,” Harry looked a bit annoyed now.

Louis shivered as he walked over the passenger side and climbed in. They both fastened their seatbelts and Harry started the vehicle, and they were off.

“So what is it that you want.” Louis wanted to get straight to the point, Harry seemed to want to take his time.

“Your name would be nice to know.” Harry hummed as his eyes trailed on the road.

“It’s Louis.” 

“That’s a nice name, Louis,” Harry had a gentle look on his face while he continued talking. “And, whats your favorite color, Louis.” The name rolled off Harry’s tongue effortlessly, Louis liked the way it sounded.

“Dark red.” Louis spoke quietly to match Harry’s tone, it was comfortable. “And yours?” 

“Orange.” They pulled up to a stoplight. 

Louis turned to face him, admire him a bit. 

“And, uh how old are you?” Louis questioned

“I’m 19 years old.” Harry murmured

“I’m 21.” The atmosphere was calming to Louis like he was about to fall asleep. The way Harry spoke was making him feel safe. 

“Now that we know each other, we need to discuss my offer.” Louis had almost forgotten about Harry’s offer.

“I would like you, to accompany me to a Fourth of July banquet happening next week” Harry said. 

Louis had completely forgotten about the Fourth of July, he didn’t have any plans for it.

“I will pay you 400 dollars if you wear a suit, act like you know me super well, and stay by my side the whole night” Harry’s offer was incredibly tempting.

Louis was broke, he worked the shitty arcade job because it was the only one that was offered that you didn’t need any kind of degree for.

“Okay, I accept” Louis spoke cautiously. 

Harry’s face lit up “Really?” He seemed very excited at Louis’ acceptance.

“Yeah, as long as I get the money I’ll attend.” 

It was quiet as they started driving back to Louis’ apartment, the sun had set and the pavement was still wet, the low hum of the car was comforting Louis into a trance of a hot summer night. 

“I’ll need your number.” Harry spoke, so Louis gave it to him. They pulled up to the apartments and Louis hopped out. Before he closed the door, Harry called out “Wait!”

Louis turned around confused, Harry pulled out his wallet and gently put two hundred dollar bills in Louis’ hand.

“Oh, thanks.” Louis was eyeing the money curiously. “I’ll see you later” 

“See ya.” Harry yelled before driving off.

Louis stood outside under the street lamp dumb struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter, sometimes I post previews for the book :) @/cherryflavorlou


	3. I’m Doing It Alone Now

It was finally July 4th. Louis was waiting outside his apartment building, sweating his ass off. He checked the time on his phone as Harry’s red Jeep pulled up. Louis pulled open the passenger side door and was greeted with a very properly dressed Harry. The almost completely black attire looked good on Harry.

“Hello Harry.” Louis said with a smile. He liked being around Harry.

“Well don’t you look nice.” Harry remarked.

Louis looked down at himself, he did look nice. He had on his nicest pair of skinny jeans, his nicest black button up, and had even brushed his hair nicely.

“Not nice enough however, I thought this might happen.” Harry reached into the back of the car and Louis was shocked, was this not nice enough?

“It’s nothing you’ve done, really, but these old rich losers aren’t very nice” Harry explained, but it didn’t make Louis feel much better. Harry handed Louis the stack of clothes and told him to get changed in the backseat. Louis awkwardly maneuvered around in the back tugging on attire similar to Harry’s.

He got in the front seat once he had finished, and he already felt exhausted.

“You look nice in my clothes.” The statement made Louis sit up, the realization dawned on him that he was wearing one of Harry’s other suits.

“Oh, um” Louis was cut off “No need to thank me, darling” Harry had a mischievous grin on his face again.

Harry started the drive and they both fell into a comfortable silence, he liked driving with Harry he decided. It made him feel comfortable.

They had been driving down unrecognizable roads for a while when Harry finally turned onto a private road somewhere by the ocean. Louis looked out the window and noticed how many palm trees there was. They finally pulled up to a mansion, easily the most expensive place Louis had ever been.

“This is where I’m staying at the moment.” Louis noted how it was a bit odd how Harry worded it, what did he mean staying for a moment?

“Wow.” Was all Louis could think to say. They got off the car and Harry led him to the front door. Before they went in Harry gave Louis a gentle smile and grabbed his hand. It made Louis feel nice.

When the door finally opened, Louis was awestruck. It felt like a room of gold. Harry quickly led the way to a large room with several important looking people, it was intimidating. They were walking up to a group of people talking, one of the women looked up and noticed Harry and smiled.

“Harry! How are you love?” She wrapped him in a hug.

“Hello mom,” so this was his mom, Louis concluded. “I’ve brought a guest, this is Louis.” Louis smiled lightly at the women, but she wrapped her arms around him in a hug too.

Louis felt blood rush to his cheeks as he said “Hello ma’am it’s nice to meet you.”

She shook his hand, “Please, call me Anne, and it’s very nice to meet you to” someone started calling for her, and she politely walked away. Louis let out a sigh of relief.

“One more person to meet.” Harry led the way to another group of more intimidating men.

“Mr.Lauder! How are you today?” Harry greeted a grumpy looking man.

“Hello Mr.Styles, I’m doing well.” Mr.Lauder sounded grumpy too.

“This is my acquaintance, Louis.” Harry introduced.

“Hello sir, it’s-“

Louis couldn’t get his words out before Mr.Lauder loudly exclaimed “and what street corner did you get him off of?”

Louis was embarrassed, he did not want to be at this banquet anymore.

“That is no concern to you, Mr.Lauder, if you’ll excuse us.” Harry gently pushed Louis away from the group and towards some stairs. They climbed the steps and went into the second room on the right. It looked like Harry’s room.

“I’m sorry about him, he’s past his expiration date.” Harry was angrily digging through his drawers for a lighter. “That’s my Mom’s business partner, by far the worst person I’ve ever had the displeasure of tolerating.” He stomped out to the balcony

Louis followed him outside. “It’s alright, not everyone is gonna be nice.”

“Yeah, well they don’t have to be a giant pain in my ass.” Harry huffed out smoke. Louis took in the view in front of him. They had caught the tail end of a beautiful sunset. What Louis didn’t notice however was Harry admiring all of Louis’ features. He looked perfect in the dim lighting.

Harry reached out and wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and gently held him to his chest. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and they stayed like that for a while until Louis spoke into Harry’s chest.

“You’ve made me feel safe.” And it was true, Louis felt at home in Harry’s arms.

Harry drew back a little bit and looked into Louis’ pretty eyes.

“I think I’m going to kiss you now.” Harry whispered

“I think I’m okay with that.” and so they kissed, and Louis felt right. When they finally pulled away Harry had a grin on his face again.

“I think it’s time we go create some trouble” He took Louis by the hand again and led him down the stairs, to a door that led to the backyard

Harry kept walking until they came upon a large quantity of fireworks in the middle of the lawn standing on a metal pedestal.

“Now, Louis do exactly as I tell you no matter what and this will all go great, just remember I don’t own this house.” Harry seemed a bit frantic.

Louis heard more voices and turned his head to see everyone else had come outside to watch.

Harry and Louis took turns lighting the fireworks and watching the pretty colors. Harry had said to save the biggest one for last, that he had a plan for it.

“When I tell you to run, start running.” This left Louis confused, what was Harry doing?

He leaned over the last firework and lit the wick. He watched as its fuse grew short, and then smacked it off the pedestal and on to the grass,

and just like that the lawn was set to

burn, the firework was on its side throwing flames along the grass. Yells erupted from everywhere else but Harry and Louis. The look in harry’s eyes burnt brighter than the lawn.

“Start running, darling.” Harry yelled.

Water was spit from the sprinklers and doused the flames and the boys. louis’ heart was thudding against his ribcage as harry grabbed louis’ arm and tugged him along faster. Louis’ dress shoes slapped the wet grass and he felt his clothes stick to his skin, but he felt alive.

They ran past all the Palm trees, and through the fancy driveway and into Harry’s cherry red Jeep Wrangler. Louis practically dove into the passenger seat, and Harry started driving before the doors had closed all the way.

Louis sat listening to his and Harry’s heavy breathing. Then he started laughing a bit, because what the fuck.

“Harry why would you want to do that?” He asked through laughter.

“I wanted to piss off a bunch of rich old people.” Harry was laughing too now, Louis decided he liked Harry’s laugh.

Louis thought about the fire the whole way home, and how it made him feel ablaze too. They finally pulled up to Louis’ apartment and Harry handed him four hundred dollar bills, as promised. Harry gently shoved Louis out of the car and told him

“Go get some sleep Lou, I’ll call you tomorrow.” And with that, Harry drove off, leaving Louis in a dripping wet suit under a street light.


End file.
